Longer Now Than It Seems Chapter 1: Prince Charming
by JaeLynsStories
Summary: Antonia Rose is a 24 year old girl from Apple Creek, Ohio who learns of a past she was told to forget, and an enemy she must learn to defeat. In chapter one, she discovers a new enemy and someone from her past who surprises her with news about her parents, she had long forgotten.


The sound of busy school kids filled the open window of Antonia's Apple Creek, Ohio home. The laughing sounds awoke Antonia, almost like clock work, as she arose to start her day, like every other.

The smells of fresh coffee filled the air as she brought in her morning paper. Wednesday, September 25th, 'POLICE TEAM RESCUES KITTEN FROM TREE!' "Well isn't that some hard-hitting news" Antonia joked as she flipped the page to find the top news of the week, "COUNCILWOMAN MALORY WINS VOTE' "Even better" she scoffed as she set the paper down.

She looked outside the window of the damp rainy Ohio day. The clouds blanketed the small town as the drops sprinkled against the gray pavement. She stared in deep imagination, recalling silly stories of Rain Faeries, the ones who brought rain to Apple Creek. Stories her Grandmother told her on rainy days, like the one today.

"But why do faeries make it rain Nana?" A young eight year old Antonia questioned as her grandmother set hot coca on Antonia's night stand. "Because the rain helps the flowers grow my sweet Tonia" she responded as she sat at the side of her bed. "And can you remember why faeries need to make it rain?" her grandmother asked with a warming grin. "Because it helps keep the flowers alive, where they harvest their Faerie dust!" she smiled as she took a sip of her cocoa.

Antonia smiled at her memory as she finished the last of her coffee.

Antonia worked in a small diner called "Reds" to help pay the bills she was left with after her grandmothers passing. It had only been six months since she had passed away. She had raised Antonia since the time she was eight. Her mother had vanished almost like she had never existed and left Antonia alone with no question and almost no memory. For years when she understood, her memory was always that her mother had abandoned her. Her father, had never been in the picture. Her grandmother always told stories that her father was a brave man, almost a prince. His name always escaped her, and she never cared to remember. Her mother was just as heroic, but to Antonia, it was a cover. A childhood fairy tale that would make the pain go away, from the real truth.

Since she could remember, she always carried a locket with her. Engraved were the words 'My Darling' and a photo of Mom, Dad and baby Antonia, the only memory she had, where she was young enough to not know the pain they left, and the only memory she preferred to keep: A family. Her grandmother always said that Antonia looked like a mirror image to her mother. The same dirty blonde hair, the same lavender eyes, the same welcoming smiling. All something Antonia would never know, if it weren't for the single locket she was left when her mother had gone.

"It's about time you showed up" Franklin, Reds owner shouted as he tossed Antonia a rag "Councilwoman Malory is coming in an hour and we have to be on top of our game!" "Why would she even come here?" She asked as she started scrubbing the tables. "As long as it brings customers into Reds, she could stay the night and have me kiss her toes, and it would make ME happy!" He said as he sprinted back to make sure the food service was going okay.

"Must be a fun job, to sit and clean tables for little salary, but then again, the rag in your hand is very becoming" a sarcastic dark tone said behind Antonia. She turned around to see Malory Killian. "Ms. Killian!" Franklin shouted from the back room as he rushed to the front "What a pleasant surprise to see you here early!" "Well it's always best to make sure I make a practice appearance, before any camera crews catch a bad angle." she laughed "And traffic was a breeze" "Wonderful to have you here at all! I'm Franklin Thompson, owner of Reds! Let me give you a tour! We just remodeled..." Franklin continued on as Antonia finished the last table. "Very becoming" Antonia mocked as she walked to the back. "What makes this woman think she can give the us such disrespect" she asked Hector Criquet, one of the bus boys at Reds. "Well, for one thing, power. Anyone with power, gets their way. Anyone with no power, like us, get stepped on! Like crickets" "I always thought it was bad luck to kill a cricket" she joked as she pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail "Well it wouldn't look good on their conscience I would assume" Hector responded with a bright smile. "Oh more wisdom from my favorite friend!" She laughed as she leaned on a counter. "Well if you find me to be wise with answers, then I suggest you go back out and help the wicked evil queen and get her a meal before she casts a sleep spell!" he joked as he grabbed menus and tossed them to Antonia.

"Here is our little private area, where we do our parties. Would this area be okay? We would love to serve you a great meal." Franklin smiled as he pulled a chair out. "I would love to sit here, thank you, and might I also say, lovely little establishment. I'll be sure to let friends know about this place" Malory said with a half-smile. Franklin walked towards Antonia "Do not say anything that you know you shouldn't Tonia! I know how you are!" Franklin whispered to Antonia as he ran to the back to breathe for a few minutes.

Antonia walked towards Malory Killian and sat down the menu "Hello Ms. Killian, my name is Antonia and I will be your waitress" "Ah yes, the little service girl." she said sizing up Antonia, almost like she knew her "I would much be happy with a nice cold water please, extra ice, and please, just a grapefruit for me" "A grapefruit?" Antonia asked confused "Might I suggest our breakfast special or our lunch special? We serve a little more than grapefruit" "Well yes, but see, last I checked, I ordered that, and perhaps maybe, you could just be a dear, and get that for me, and be on your way" Malory turned forward toward her blackberry phone. Antonia walked away in disgust as she walked to the back "The Evil Queen would like a grapefruit Hector! Make sure there is extra spit on it!" She murmured under her voice as she rolled her eyes. "Now Antonia, we have to learn to be civil, and not let things like that upset us." Hector responded with a soft hand on her shoulder. "Just be positive T, it'll be okay. She'll leave once she's done eating, and since it's a grapefruit, that's all it'll be, okay?"

As Antonia brought out the grapefruit slices and the ice water, she saw Franklin schmoozing with Malory. She came to the table with a smile so fake that it was clear to all who could see it and sat down the grapefruit "Ms. Killian, your grapefruit." "Where is the lunch special?!" Franklin asked to Antonia as he stared at the grapefruit confused. "That is what Ms. Killian ordered." she responded setting the water down. "I did no such thing Ant...to..whatever it is your name is. I do recall a meal" She said as she swished her hand in a spiral "Check your ticket" she said as she pointed to the ticket in Antonia's pocket. Franklin grabbed the ticket "Lunch Special, Turkey, no tomato and an iced Tea. I'm so sorry Councilwoman! I will be right back with the correct order!" Antonia followed Franklin "That's not correct!" she said as Franklin tossed her the crumpled order "But I didn't...well, this is my writing...but...she ordered a grapefruit! I even offered..." "Not now Antonia! This isn't what I needed! Go home, you're done for the day!" Antonia stopped in her tracks and listened.

She gathered her belongings and walked out as Mallory received her meal. Antonia shook her head and left reds, feeling defeated and infuriated at the same time. She went to grab her keys and noticed that her locket was glowing bright red deep in her purse, something she had never seen before. She grabbed it puzzled and started walking quickly forward confused and amazed by the brightness of the locket before walking straight into someone.

"Oh goodness!" she shouted as she helped the man gather up his belongings! He was a tall man, around six-foot and medium blonde hair. Looked about Antonia's age of 24. He had dazzling blue eyes and a face that seemed so familiar to her. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she handed him his folder. "Christopher Charming" he said as he took his folder and offered his hand. "And don't apologize, I was so caught up in where I was going I should have known a beautiful woman was walking my way." Antonia blushed at his comment and walked forward "Pleasure to have...bumped into you Christopher" "Chris" he said to her as he watched her walk away. He looked down at the ground and found the glowing red locket on the sidewalk "Miss?" he said grasping the locket and walking towards her "I believe this is your's?" he said handing her the locket. "Very interesting effect on your necklace." Antonia quickly grabbed the locket and laughed "Science project! I was putting some tiny...lights" she said quickly pocketing the locket and smiling. She wasn't sure how to explain the interesting red glow, for she had no idea where it came from. "It's working, so science wins today" she said awkwardly. "Might I see the locket. You know if it is alright with you. I happen to find interest in scientific or magical things, you could say." he asked with a_ charming_ smile. Antonia was confused and was in a trance from the man's smile. "Uh...sure" she said pulling the locket. She saw that the red glow had gone away and she handed it to Christopher just as confused.

"It is a beautiful piece of jewelry I will say" Christopher said examining the locket "My darling?" he said as he noticed the engraved side "It was from my mother, she gave it to me when I was a little girl" Antonia replied. "It has a picture of my family inside" she said, confused about why she was telling a complete stranger the things she was. Christopher smiled as he opened the locket. Antonia noticed a puzzled look on Christopher's face "This is your parents" he asked with a half-smile. "Yeah, it is" she said confused. "Princess Antonia" Christopher said with a wider grin than before. "Uh..." Antonia said puzzled "How do you know my name? and Princess...is a little dated...and off" she asked as she grabbed the locket back. He smiled "I know your parents. Aurora and Philip. I had only met you twice, but you were quite young, and..." Antonia stopped him "Wait, how do you know my parents. My parents aren't even alive..." "Oh but they are and that's why I'm here. I needed to find you" Christopher said holding a hand out. "Wait what? Find me? Who sent you? Who is looking"

Christopher smiled "Your parents"


End file.
